Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a memory array and a non-volatile memory device of the same.
Description of Related Art
The development of semiconductor memory devices having higher integration and lower power consumption has been the focus of recent research.
Non-volatile memory, nonvolatile memory, NVM or non-volatile storage, is computer memory that can retain the stored information even when not powered. Examples of non-volatile memory include read-only memory, flash memory, most types of magnetic computer storage devices (e.g. hard disks, floppy disk drives, and magnetic tape), optical disc drives, and early computer storage methods such as paper tape and punch cards.
Since the trend of the design of the electronic devices is to shrink the size thereof, it is a great challenge to keep the size of electronic components smaller without affecting the operations and the functions of the electronic devices. The present non-volatile memory fabrication technologies are not able to efficiently shrink the size of the devices even if additional fabrication processes or number of masks are used.
Accordingly, what is needed is a reliable design of the non-volatile memory devices to address the issues mentioned above.